Camp Half-Jupiter
by Josh.K24
Summary: The seven and their friends thought Gaia was the last straw... She wasn't. Now with her army of monsters, giants and titans, she has destroyed everything in her wake, even Camp Jupiter. With their home destroyed, the Romans must turn to their last hope... Camp Half- Blood. And with a war even bigger than The fight with Gaia looming close, the two camps must unite for safety...
1. An attack on Camp Jupiter!

**The seven and their friends thought Gaia was the last straw... she wasn't. Now with her army of monsters, giants and titans, she has destroyed everything in her wake, even Camp Jupiter. With the camp destroyed, the Romans must turn to their last hope... Camp half blood. With a war bigger than the fight against Gaia the two camps must unite for safety...**

* * *

 **Reyna didn't want her camp to go down like this.** Terminus had been destroyed,and monsters were striking anything in their path down. Fallen Demigods littered the street.

"Retreat!" Reyna shouted.

She watched over New Rome which looked untouched but there was an eerie silence to it. That view was then interrupted when a cyclops came storming towards her, flanked by four hellhounds fanning out, two on either side growling at her.

"Aurum, Argentum! _Ad aciem!_ " The two metal dogs appeared out of thin air, looking curiously at their master.

"Attack!" She commanded. "Hazel, Frank, Percy, Annabeth! Get everyone to the garage under the boundary. We're heading for Camp Half-Blood!"

She rushed to the Gardens of Bacchus, only stopping at the fountain.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering, show me Piper Mclean."

She threw a gold drachma into the mist the fountain had created and a shimmering image of her appeared.

"Piper! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Ummm… Okay…."

"Now listen closely; Tell Chiron that Camp Jupiter is under attack! We're sending everyone over to you in SUV's so don't panic!"

A/N:

 **Next chapter in like 10 minutes and the 3** **rd** **I'm finishing now so favourite and review! BTW this is my first fanfic.**


	2. Some unexpected visitors

**Piper's day was going extremely well until she remembered the chicken ladies.** It was the 21st of August and it was the day Jason got back from his trip to see his sister, Thalia and she was so excited to see him. The only problem was that the harpies were on cabin duty and she still hadn't cleaned her bunk. She climbed out of her bed and glanced around the room and noticed that everyone was gone and the rest of the room was spotless.

She was still in her pyjamas so she went to open her chest of clothes but found a note on top: 

_Hey Pipes, meet me on Half-Blood hill at 12:00_

 _Jason_

She checked her watch. 11:54. She checked her phone to make sure. 11:54. She threw on a t-shirt, jeans and a jacket. Five minutes later she was at the top of the hill. He wasn't there. Then came a rustling from Thalia's tree and Jason dropped down.

"Hey Pipes." He said.

"Hey"

He stepped forward and gave her a big hug and she held on tight and at that moment she only cared about them.

"I missed you Pipes." He whispered and that was all she cared about. Them.

Then his lips brushed against hers, soft as a pillow, it felt like a storm, long and passionate. It was as if she was melting into him.

" Whoa Sparky and Glamour Girl! Hold your horses!" An elfish grin filled Leo's face as he tackled them into a hug.

"Y-y-you were dead!" Exclaimed Piper.

"Leo! You shouldn't have interrupted like that" Scolded a girl in a white tunic, a scent of flowers filled the air; Calypso. Her caramel hair flowing over her shoulders.

"You must be Calypso" Piper said "Leo has told us all about you."

Redness filled her cheeks and Leo took her hand.

"Pipes, why don't you take Calypso on a tour of camp."

"Okay then, by the way Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank and Reyna, along with the remaining Campers from Camp Jupiter are coming. Their camp was overrun by monsters. Gaia is back."

At the sound of Percy's name, Calypso's expression became stern.

Piper then grabbed her hand and led her away.


	3. Another Quest?

**Leo didn't want the Hydra to attack.** He was standing at the top of Half-Blood hill with Jason when the SUV's started rolling in. Hazel was the first one out followed by Frank, Percy and Annabeth. They four sprinted up to them. Hazel playfully punched his arm and pulled him in for a hug, as did Annabeth.

"Leo Valdez… We thought you were DEAD! "Hazel shrieked.

Frank pulled him into a bear hug and Percy clapped his shoulder.

"Where's the others?" Percy questioned. He looked over the camp, his eyes full of excitement.

"Well Piper took Calypso-"Percy cut him short.

"What's she doing here?" He spluttered.

"I made a promise on the River Styx and I wasn't going to break it."

Reyna suddenly appeared followed by her two metal dogs. Man, those dogs gave him the creeps.

"Where's Chiron?"

"Right this way. Everyone coming?" Leo asked.

They all sprinted down the hill. More and more Romans were arriving. Leo didn't know where they would all go. He led them to the big house Where Rachel was waiting for them.

She fell in line with Leo.

"Chiron wants Head counsellors in the rec room along with Reyna."

Ten minutes later, they were all gathered around the ping-pong table in the rec room. Bowls of Cheez Whiz and crackers were laid out on the table. 12- pack Diet Cokes were also in the centre of the table. Leo could see Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Calypso, Reyna, Chiron, a satyr and a green skinned girl who Leo didn't recognise.

Leo never listened in important meetings. All he picked up on was 'extend the camp', 'Roman temples', 'more cabins'. Then Rachel fell unconscious and green smoke came out of her mouth:

' _Ten shall go west to the broken land,_

 _A perilous journey through the sand,_

 _The outcast, the leader and the blamed one stand,_

 _A war bigger than any of the last,_

 _A revival of the one who crashed.'_

The room was filled with protests. Chiron was the first to speak up.

"Everyone, calm down! Our first step is to figure out what it means."

"I already think I know." Annabeth announced. "Me, Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank should definitely go. The outcast-"

"Me!" Nico exclaimed.

"Okay, now I think the leader means Reyna and the blamed one, from what I've heard, is Calypso." Annabeth explained.

"The broken land has to be Camp Jupiter, but why?" Reyna said.

"Ella…"Hazel started.

"Of course! Ella should know! Well, that's enough news for one day. At least there has been no monster attacks today-" Leo didn't get to finish.

Drew came running in, she was out of breath.

"Hydra….. got through… the boundary." She said between breaths.


	4. Hydra?

**Annabeth wasn't scared of the Hydra.** But as she charged out of the big house, she suddenly felt really small. The Hydra's body was about the size of a pickup truck each neck the size of a tree. The heads were as big as fitness balls; the big ones. Annabeth had experience with Hydras, she and Percy had fought one before on their second adventure together.

She drew her drakon bone sword and charged. Percy came crashing out after her Riptide in his hand, then came Reyna, her sword drawn and her metal dogs behind her. Then Piper came running out yelling. "Let's get em'!" Hazel was on Arion who neighed in challenge, her _spatha_ drawn. Then there was a real strange sight; a bear was storming towards them, Calypso on its back and Leo running behind, his body engulfed in flames.

Hazel reached down and grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her up onto Arion's back.

"What about me…" Piper complained. Annabeth grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Then somehow the saddle extended underneath them and formed a barrier at the back so they wouldn't fall. Four more stirrups appeared and Piper and Annabeth slid their feet into them.

Hazel slashed with her _spatha_ , Annabeth stabbed with her sword and Piper did what she does best; she talked. They worked as a team fighting, dodging and encouraging each other.

Annabeth saw the boys out of the corner of her eye. Percy, Jason and Frank slashed the heads off and Leo threw fireballs at them. Calypso came running back to the fight with the Stoll brothers who were carrying a box of Greek fire. They resumed their technique: slash, Greek fire, repeat.

Soon the Hydra gave up and crashed to the floor and Percy stabbed it, dissolving it into dust. Jason controlled the winds to scatter them far away.

"Well that was a piece of cake!" Leo said.

"Everyone we need to discuss this quest." Chiron announced.

They all returned to the rec room and took their places.

"We have figured out the members of the quest and the broken land," He announced and turned to look at every one of the questers. "What is the crashed one? I do not understand."

"Could it be me? Or the Argo II? Or Festus?" Leo asked.

Annabeth guessed the second and third answers but it hadn't dawned on her till now that it could be Leo, after all he did die and come back.

Chiron placed a hand on Leo's shoulder. "I am not sure young hero, but you will know when the time is right."

Annabeth checked her watch. It read 22:17. Curfew was more than ten minutes ago!

"Chiron." This time it was Annabeth who spoke up. "Curfew was twelve minutes ago."

"My young heroes … You have a busy week ahead of you. Leo and Calypso; you need to build transport. Hazel; you will need to collect celestial bronze for the transport. Annabeth and Percy; Collect weapons. Reyna and Nico; Collect food. Piper; Furniture. Jason help collect materials for the transport."

The 10 heroes all nodded in agreement. They turned to each other and smiled.

"Supreme commander of the Argo II, by next week, of the Argo III. Cause ladies and gentlemen, I got plans for one bigger, better spanking hot war machine." Leo announced.


	5. UPDATE! AN

**A/N: Hi guys. I haven't updated in a few days as I have had doctors' appointments and summer break just started. I will be updating soon I think its Chapter 5 next? The problem is I've published four chapters. Yes** **four** **, but only 3 reviews and 4 followers. If I update I need you to R &R. Thanks anyway; 230 views!**


End file.
